


family

by aerliae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Mentions of Violence, Season 2 ending spoilers, hannibal's POV, i wondered what hannibal might have felt so i wrote it, it seems i prefer writing mini ficlets, mini ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerliae/pseuds/aerliae
Summary: what hannibal lost that night
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	family

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.

The perfect life almost within reach. Almost.

When he saw Will turn away from Jack, Alana, and all his companions, Hannibal thought that he would succeed. _They_ , with the hidden Abigail, would succeed in finding a peaceful life away from the FBI, from crime, from nightmares. It would have just been the three of them in Europe, living in luxury and quiet.

But disappointment flooded his chest when he heard the quiet but rushed words, "They know."

He let disappointment sing from his voice when he spoke, and let it drain the colors of the reflection in his eyes as he gutted Will, and then as he drew the blade across Abigail's throat.

_You took my dream of "us" away from me. Now, I will take yours._

"No," Will gasps between sobs and grunts of pain. "No."

Hannibal could smell Abigail's desperation and fear. He could see the heartbreak as Will crawls towards Abigail. 

The only human he sees as equal. He would return equal pain in the only way he knew how. Nothing more, nothing less.

The whimper and the sobs of the dying are drowned when Hannibal opens the door and steps into the pouring rain. Betrayal and heartbreak, heartbreak and betrayal.

The rain soaks into Hannibal's clothes, washing away the blood of what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> i fervently binged hannibal for three days straight. worth. but now i am on a break with my binge of season 3 because i still need some time to figure out feelings from season 2. this is a result.


End file.
